Vindicated
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [XigDem][AU] When Demyx is forced away from home and into Organization XIII, he is also hurled into the biggest complications of his teenage life. A hungup ex boyfriend, him playing matchmaker, an older guy coming onto him...and that's just the Love part!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yet another chaptered fic -sighs- And it's XigDem!! -cheers- They're so cute with each other! It's kinda funny, though. I thought my big KH fic would be Akuroku or Zemyx...-shrugs- Oh well! Enjoy!

Oh, I also wanna thank _Darkness Princess_, cuz I wouldn't ever update if she weren't so damn good at it XD;; Inspiring authoress she is -nods- Go read her stuff!! ...After this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or its characters. Hence why I'm writing fanfiction.

* * *

Demyx's lips were slightly swollen from being chewed on, but he still smiled at customers through the pain of the appearing sores. He would glance at the door of the guitar shop anxiously, expecting someone to come through. Not just anyone though; a certain person. Demyx wasn't even sure who he was waiting for and why, all he knew was that today would be the day that changed his life. For better or worse, he didn't want to ask. He believed that you should just let the waves of life roll at you as they come; especially since you can't do a damn thing to stop them, anyway. 

His shift would be over soon, only for him to pace around the shop browsing the new and old merchandise he knew he could never afford. Well, maybe some of it he could if he saved up enough, but he couldn't hold onto money for the life of him.

He rapped his fingers on the counter, biting his lower lip, leaning his chin on his other hand which was propped up by his elbow. His sea-green eyes stared at the door, waiting and anticipating for the little bell to ring.

Demyx got bored soon and started flipping through a Nirvana song book for the bass. He played just about every string-and-pick instrument out there, his favorite being his treasured 3-stringed sitar. A smile came to his face even as he thought of it. His sitar to him was like a puppy to a child. He adored his 'baby'; a multi-tint blue and white sitar that he had found, reconstructed and repainted when he was around eleven.

Caught up in his reminiscing, Demyx didn't hear yells from the back of the shop. When he heard a round or ten of gunshots pierce the air, however, he jumped, fell off his stool, and freaked out. He shot to his feet, stuck between wanting to see if the people in the back were alright and wanting to shit his pants right then and there. Strangely enough, the thought of hauling his ass out of there never crossed his mind…

Thunderous footsteps stomped madly towards the front where Demyx was. A man was yelling orders, and had a strange accent. Another voice shouted back an affirmative and his footsteps faded. Demyx still had no sight of the intruders until the supposed leader came waltzing from the back, machine gun propped up on his shoulder. He wore a black coat and had the hood up, so Demyx couldn't see his face. Still, the idea of running was miles away from his train of thought.

He felt oddly…safe.

The gunman spotted Demyx, and hurried up to him. Demyx was scared. Here comes this big, muscular man with a humungous machine gun on his shoulder, running up to him as if they were long-time friends. Yeah, he was doing that little trot thing people do when they see someone they know and try to catch up to them. How…weird.

The man leant forward on the counter, and Demyx could feel him grin.

"Any cameras around, kiddo?"

Demyx looked around, not entirely sure himself. He bit his bitten lip. "I-I don't th-think so…" he stuttered. The man looked around for himself and nodded a little.

"Mind if I take off my hood? It's kinda hot in here."

Demyx was gaping. "G-go ahead…" he said. The man sighed, lowered his gun, and shrugged off his hood. Demyx blinked. The gunman was a slightly older man, late twenties—early thirties maybe—as betrayed by the silver streaks in his long, tightly pulled back black hair. He had one predatory golden eye, the right one covered by a pirate-style eye-patch. A grotesque scar was carved into his left cheek, starting at his jaw and just barely hitting his sculpted nose at a point.

The guy was quite older, but Demyx couldn't stop staring. He wasn't attracted—he thought—and he wasn't about to drool or anything. He was just…fascinated. The man laughed, a sound that came from the back of his throat.

"What're you staring at, little dude? Ain't ever seen a guy with an eye-patch and scar before?" he asked, grinning. Demyx noticed the sharp canine teeth and pointed ears, giving the man an animalistic look.

"No…but I sure as hell haven't seen a guy with a big-ass gun on his shoulder, s-sir." he replied, blushing lightly. The man laughed loudly again.

"I like this kid!" he exclaimed, hitting the counter with his fist. Demyx looked around to see if there was anyone else, because the gunman sounded as if he were talking to someone. He laughed lamely, nervously, shrugging. The gunman hushed and stared at him as he did, only to burst out laughing again. Now Demyx felt insulted.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, embarrassed. The man took a minute to finish laughing.

"Your laugh is hilarious, dude! Damn, I bet Xemmy might take a liking to ya!"

Demyx blinked. "Xemmy?" That was…an odd name.

"Well, his name's Xemnas. Don't tell him I called him that; he hates it!"

"Um…okay…so…what do you want from me?"

The man blinked at him. "What d'ya mean, kid?"

Demyx was sure that if he were in an anime, he'd have a large sweatdrop blooping down his head right now. "Uh…aren't you like…robbing this place?"

The man rubbed his chin. "Yeah, but not for guitars or money." he said, grinning a toothy grin at Demyx. Demyx swallowed.

"R-really?"

"As if! Nah, we came for something more…valuable."

Ah, damn. That feral, 'I-got-ya-right-where-I-want-ya' grin again…

"What would that be? Did your partner go get it?" Demyx asked innocently. The man chuckled darkly.

"My name's Xigbar. And I came for _you_, Demyx." he said lowly, head bent down and eye peering upwards. Demyx's face lit up red, and he vaguely wondered why he was blushing. Xigbar reached out and traced Demyx's collarbone, efficiently shocking him into silence. "So, let's go. Bring what you need from here with you. You're never coming back." he ordered, bringing his fingers up Demyx's throat, tipping his chin upwards as he turned to walk away. Demyx was still blushing horribly.

"W-why?!" he yelled, instantly slapping his hands over his mouth. He just yelled at a guy with a gun! A _big_ gun!

Still, running was not making any sense…

Xigbar looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Meet me in the back, little dude."

Demyx watched him go, his heart racing. When Xigbar was gone, he snatched his messenger bag, his paycheck in cash from the register, and wrote a quick note explaining where the missing money was. He hoisted himself over the counter, and his head spun to the front door next to him. He could leave…escape…

But that possibility was still not fully processing.

He ran to the back, stuffing the cash in his pocket and shifting his shoulder strap over his head. It smelt of smoke here…probably from the machine gun.

Demyx noticed the lack of people and blood, so he was relieved that no one was harmed. But where did they all go?

"Kid! Hurry up!" he heard Xigbar call. Demyx sprinted out the back door, which was blown off its hinges, and spotted Xigbar along with another cloaked man, who had his hood up, standing next to a black Hummer. Demyx felt dizzy at the size of the vehicle. It was huge!

And he tended to not do well with heights…

But Xigbar's angered face gave him the hint to 'suck it up and haul ass into the fucking car _now_'. Demyx rushed over, panicking. His skin paled, eyes wide.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked, darting his gaze around. He was getting paranoid…

Xigbar ruffled Demyx's hair, the previous irritation gone from his face, replaced with a wide smirk. "Nothing. Get in the car, buckle up, and keep Axel company." he said and opened the door. Demyx's heart skipped a beat.

Axel…

* * *

Whether or not you're familiar with my other chaptered fics, you must understand that this is originally part of one huge-ass one-shot. So some chapter starts/ends will be just a little weird. Okay? Okay -smile- 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next chappie :3 Thank yall for your reviews! They're very much appreciated -nods-

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters; those belong to Nomura. "Vindicated" lyrics belong to Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

He almost refused to get in. But he was shoved in, and a certain hand on his butt didn't do much to cure his nerves. He had glared down at Xigbar, but he had just grinned back, slammed the door, and started talking to the other cloaked man. Demyx huffed and sat, peering around for the redhead he knew.

Axel was sitting behind him, slumped over. Demyx bit his abused lip again. He tapped his thigh, and hummed before he got the nerve to sing.

"_Hope dangles on a string  
__Like slow spinning redemption  
__Winding in and winding out  
__The shine of it has caught my eye  
__And roped me in  
__So mesmerizing and  
__So hypnotizing  
__I am captivated  
__I am  
__Vindicated_…" his voice was soft and hesitant as he turned in his seat to see the red, spiky-haired head lift up slightly. Then a slightly deeper voice continued the song.

"_I am selfish  
__I am wrong  
__I am right  
__I swear I'm right  
__Swear I knew it all along  
__And I am flawed  
__But I am cleaning up so well  
__I am seeing in me now the things  
__You swore you saw yourself_…"

Axel lifted his head fully, a lopsided, loose grin on his face. "Hey, Dem. I missed you." he said, his tone weighed down. Demyx smiled remorsefully.

"I…missed you, too…Axel." he said softly. Axel chuckled darkly, but not in the low, seductive and mysterious way Xigbar had earlier. No, this darkness pained Demyx to hear once again.

"No you didn't…" he muttered, closing his radiant green eyes. Demyx's face faltered. He bit his lip. "Dem, don't bite your lips. You know how much I…" Axel began, but stopped. "Well, I guess my opinion doesn't matter anymore, huh?"

Demyx hated being around his ex. Axel got so down easily, and brought people down with him. He was a great guy when he was happy and stuff, but moments like these were what tore Demyx up too harshly to withstand much longer.

"Axel…you'll always matter. You and your opinions. Don't…don't make me live through this again." Demyx pleaded. Axel stared at him. He smiled warmly.

"Okay. I'll listen to ya. So…how's it been?"

Demyx shrugged. "Not bad. The band and I have our first CD out." he said, smirking. He had to brag. Axel chuckled, the note in which was more uplifting. Demyx was always glad to get off the sad note.

"I know. I got it. I was in the store Roxas works at and I saw it on display. Heh, I can't tell you how excited I was. For both you_ and_ me." he said, grinning and laughing slightly. He knew how sensitive Demyx was, so he tried to keep his tone and attitude light; he didn't want to scare the blonde away again.

Demyx smiled. "Thanks. So," he nodded his head to Xigbar and the much larger man outside, "what's with these guys?"

Axel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Xigbar's a recruiter. Him and Xaldin. I wasn't expecting you to be dragged into all this…" he said. Demyx blinked.

"Huh?"

"Organization XIII. Welcome, Dem. You're the newest member. Number IX."

Demyx's face dropped. So…he was being _forced_ into an organization?! His shock must have been evident on his face, because Axel only nodded gravely.

"Wh...what? Organization XIII? What's that? What do they do? Why am I being _forced_?!"

Axel stared at his feet, mulling over what he should and should not answer with. "Well…Organization XIII is an organization made up of, currently, nine members. I'm…not sure what the purpose is exactly, however. All I know is that the leader, Xemnas, was insistent on getting you, Number IX." he said carefully. Ever since he joined, he had learned how to beat around the bushes without someone else catching on.

Demyx wasn't really sure if he wanted to cry or not. "And…" he looked away, his eyes falling on Xigbar. Xigbar paused in his speech and glanced up at him, as if he had felt that he was being watched. He grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Demyx weakly smiled in return and turned back to Axel. "Why…why are you here?" he asked. Axel looked hurt, but it was cleared when he saw Demyx's worried face. His lips, drawn into a line, curved up a little.

"Heh…I _should_ have expected you to come…Xemnas_ ordered _me to tag along." he replied, adding bitterly, "Probably just wanted to show off how much he knew about me. Scare me. Make me watch my step."

Demyx had never seen such agitation in the deep emerald eyes of Axel.

He was frightened for a moment. For himself or Axel, he wasn't so sure. "That's…that's…" Demyx muttered, searching for the right word. "Oh…what's that word…"

Axel's weary smile shut him up. "Cruel? Psychotic? Controlling?"

Demyx forced a smile back. "Yeah…"

"He's a fucking sociopath and everyone knows it. Yet we do nothing to stop it. Because we can't…"

"Oh, Axel! Cheer up a little!"

Axel looked at Demyx as if he had just sprouted five more heads. "What?"

Demyx smiled goofily, blushing ever so lightly. "It could be worse. He could have made you come in to take me instead of Xigbar. Maybe even drag me out of the store kicking and screaming. Threaten me."

Axel blinked. Then he chuckled. "I guess so. Damn, I'll never get tired of your personality, Dem."

"Thanks."

"You know I mean it."

"Ditto."

Axel reached over to ruffle Demyx's hair, but his hand paused as his palm grazed the top of the blonde mullet. A flash of recollection ran through his eyes, pained and wary. He smiled, however, and continued his action, rubbing Demyx's scalp with his fingertips. His hair was strangely soft…

Demyx giggled. He loved having his head rubbed! "Hee hee, Axel!"

Axel smirked. "Yes, Demyx?"

Demyx laughed girlishly again. "You know what!"

Chuckling, Axel removed his hand. "It'd be hard for me not to." he said. He glanced out the window, and his happy look was washed off. "They're coming back. The big, burly guy is Xaldin, don't mess with him. He's one of our chef's and he is scarily skilled with a sword or any other pointy object. Oh yeah, don't laugh when he takes his hood down." he warned Demyx. Demyx was about to ask why he shouldn't laugh, but the sound of opening car doors made him quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Next chapter! I just got back from A-Kon on Sunday, and I'm dead-tired. -yawns-

_greywings2_: Your review made me giggle XD

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own KH. -opens wallet and flips it upside down- See? Nothing.

* * *

Xaldin was now seated in the driver's seat in front of Demyx. He still didn't take down his hood. Xigbar had opened the back door across from Demyx, and he was looking over at Axel curiously.

"Nice to see your face again, Axel." he said jokingly. Axel sighed, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, Xigbar."

"Want shotgun?"

Axel perked up. "Seriously?"

Xigbar nodded. Axel practically leapt over the seat and into the passenger's seat, bouncing on the cushion as he landed, grinning like a little kid. Demyx couldn't stop his giggles. Axel _loved_ the passenger's seat. The back was always too closed in for him; he needed windows to look out of freely.

Since he was observing how Axel waved mockingly to Xaldin, who grunted none-too-pleased, Demyx didn't notice Xigbar slide in next to him until the large door slammed shut, causing him to jump. Xigbar chuckled and stored his huge gun beneath the seat, which Demyx found amusing since the space didn't look that big.

"So you and Axel know each other, kiddo?" Xigbar asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, for a long time. We haven't seen each other in about a year."

"Eleven months, two weeks and four days, Dem."

"What he said."

Xigbar looked from the blonde to the redhead, taking note of how Axel was blushing slightly and Demyx was clearly trying to avoid saying something. The tone in Axel's voice had an unusual, sad twist in it as well.

"Well that was exact." Xigbar noted. By now Xaldin had calmly pulled out from the back parking lot and was about to turn onto the street. "Did you count the days, Axel?"

Axel bit his lip, crossing his arms and legs, a sure sign of nervousness. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Axel…"

"Xigbar, it's none of your business, so would you _please_ leave it alone?!" Axel lashed out. He regained his composure immediately though, chewing on his lip much like Demyx had. Demyx looked over at Xigbar, his mouth drying at the look in his eye. Xigbar leant up to Axel, his mouth near his ear.

"Number VIII, was that an order?"

"More so a request."

Xigbar smirked, huffed and plopped back down beside Demyx. "You _did_ say 'please'. I'll let you off this time." he said almost teasingly. Axel stared determinedly out the window to his right, a bead of sweat forming near his temple. Demyx looked from the two, absolutely shocked.

What…just happened?

Did…Axel…_Axel_…just…just…

Oh, shit.

Xigbar noticed Demyx's look, and laughed. "What's wrong, kid? Not used to seeing Axel like that?"

Demyx fought back the urge to gnaw his lip yet again. He nodded stiffly. Xigbar smirked.

"I'm sure he told you about the Organization, didn't he?"

Demyx wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that Axel had told him, and when he looked at Axel for a hint, he found that there was none to be given. He was torn between telling the truth and telling a lie based on an assumption. He took a deep breath.

"Was he supposed to?" he asked, trying to sound strong. Xigbar smirked at him.

"Depends on what he said."

Demyx sighed. "Yeah, he told me a little bit."

"Who's our boss?"

"Xemnas."

"Was he cynical towards him?"

"He's Axel, how could he not?"

That got a soft laugh from said redhead.

"True. Who's Xemnas's lapdog?"

"Uhhh…"

"How many members are there right now, at this moment?"

Demyx whimpered from the memory of the news. "N-nine…" he squeaked.

Xigbar looked at Axel, possibly impressed. "So…he told you?"

"Y-yeah…" Demyx said, voice cracking. He didn't know what it was, but being forced into the Organization made him feel as if he was being sentenced to Death Row. Xigbar looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay, lil' dude. Anything else?"

Demyx sniffled. "Be nice to Xaldin."

He could have sworn that even Xaldin himself had joined into the laughing.

Xigbar patted Axel's shoulder. "Very nice, Axel! Very nice."

Axel grinned. "Well, I didn't want sweet little Dem-Dem getting speared or poisoned just for saying something. Wouldn't be right."

Demyx smiled, blushing. Axel still cared…

Xigbar chuckled some more and turned to Demyx. "So where do ya live?"

"2930 Kran Street." Demyx and Axel replied in unison. Demyx looked at Axel, shocked, and the same expression was played on Axel's face as well. Xigbar cocked his eyebrow while Xaldin turned his head a little to Axel.

"Okay then. We'll stop by there so you can get your stuff. Pack your favorite clothes, personal belongings, any cash you have stashed around the house, and anything else you absolutely need. Axel and I can help you if you need us to. Got it?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "So…I'm…leaving?"

Xigbar looked almost regretful. "Yeah. Don't worry too much, though. You'll still be able to go to school and stuff; you'll just be living with us from now on."

A tear threatened to escape Demyx's eye. "What about…my family?"

"We'll take care of that, kid. Just get your stuff and say any goodbyes."

Demyx hiccupped. Axel clenched his fist, knowing he couldn't do anything to comfort the mullet-head.

"Okay…"

* * *

I just noticed something about the house number I gave Demyx...it's pretty much Xigbar-Demyx-Xaldin with a zero at the end. And I read this really good (smut/lemon/yaoi/freaking-hot) fanfic with those three in it. If anyone's interested, PM me and I'll give you the link. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The fourth chapter of Vindicated! -dull cheer- The next few chaps might be kinda short, so I'll post those up a little faster, okay?

Thank you for reading and reviewing! They're all very appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own KH, peeps! -does a Vincent-lift-cloak-thing- See? Nothing.

* * *

Xaldin eventually pulled up to Demyx's house, and Xigbar grabbed Demyx's arm before he could get out of the car. He made sure that the sea-green eyes met his golden one before he spoke. "It'll all be fine, kiddo." he said. Demyx nodded, smiling.

"Thank you…"

"It's no problem."

"Really?"

"As if!"

Demyx laughed. Xigbar let him go and they both exited the car, Axel trailing behind them. He looked around nervously, paranoid almost. Demyx noticed.

"She shouldn't be here right now, Axel." he said, smiling shyly. Axel nodded, but didn't seem to really take it to heart. Xigbar didn't bother to ask who this 'she' was that had Axel looking over his shoulder. Demyx unlocked the door, and Axel rushed to Demyx's room. Demyx sighed as he and Xigbar walked calmly in Axel's path.

"Did you and Axel…?"

"We broke up a long time ago. I couldn't stand his mood swings much longer. He got depressed so easily and it tore me up how there was nothing I could do about it. I cried so much I was ready to drown myself in the lake of tears I made over him." Demyx said swiftly, clearly not wanting to get into it. Xigbar respected that for the moment. He knew he'd eventually get the full story out of the little blonde.

Axel was standing in the middle of the blue-walled room, staring all around him. Demyx sighed softly and touched his arm. Axel jumped and looked down at him, blushing. "Sorry. Just…remembering."

Demyx smiled gently up at him. "I understand. C'mon, help me out here."

Xigbar agreed to take Demyx's instruments to the Hummer and once he left the room, Axel turned on Demyx. "Demyx."

Demyx looked at him and gasped when hands found his cheeks. Axel cradled the blonde's face in his hands, gazing down at him. He traced his thumbs over Demyx's lips, a habit he acquired when they were dating. Demyx blushed and looked away.

"Axel…"

"Just…just one, Demyx. Please?"

Demyx sighed. "Axel, we gotta hurry…"

"I'll make it quick. I promise."

"Axel…"

"Demy…"

Axel placed his lips on Demyx's softly, savoring the feel of his supple lips once more. He tentatively licked Demyx's lips with the tip of his tongue in hope of coaxing him to open his mouth. Demyx refused, but that didn't bother Axel too much. Just to do this…just to kiss him again…that was all he really needed.

When Axel pulled back, he was feeling guiltier than he ever had. He put Demyx through all that shit back then, and now they couldn't be together because of it. Demyx was sensitive, and he didn't notice until that moment when Demyx hugged him, kissed his cheek, and whispered his apologies in his ear so long ago.

Demyx was staring at him. "Axel."

Axel realized he was still holding onto Demyx's face. He released him quickly, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "S-sorry. Well, where's a suitcase, huh?" he said, laughing a little to lighten the mood. Demyx sighed.

"In my closet. Don't pack anything without me seeing it_ please_." he said, grinning. Axel had knack for finding random pieces of clothing that Demyx forgot, or didn't know, he had that were, um, in a blunt term, slutty.

Axel chuckled. "Okay, okay. I gotta say, though. That shirt last time…"

"Axel!"

"Do you still have that? I never got to see you in it…"

"I'm not telling you where it is!"

"That means you do so it's probably still under your mattress."

Demyx groaned, yet he was smiling. He missed _this_ Axel.

When Xigbar came back in, he started searching for money around the house. When Demyx asked why, Xigbar merely said, "You're not gonna want a job for a long while, Demyx."

Demyx believed that.

By the time every item of clothing, including all the revealing ones Axel had a radar for, were packed in suitcases and duffle bags, Demyx was almost done packing his other belongings such as notebooks, sheet music, a sketchbook, CDs and other electronics. Axel told him he had his game consoles, but Demyx insisted that he take his anyway. He bought his own PS2, dammit!

His room was practically bare when they were done almost an hour later. He had even taken his comforter and pillow from his bed, to which Xigbar had raised his eyebrow at. The last thing he needed was tucked safely in his arms, cradled like a small, precious baby. He held onto his sitar for dear life, not letting Xigbar or Axel touch it. He was just about to leave his room when he caught sight of himself in the full-length mirror on his wall.

He was clothed in a long-sleeved black shirt with a golden-yellow, short-sleeved t-shirt over it with his band's logo on the front. His pants were hanging off his hips, the black cloth worn at the knees from continuous wear. It was only now that he took note that he was wearing the black skater shoes Axel got him for his birthday one year before they got together. It was a shock they still fit him.

He sighed. He forgot his hair gel. His hair was always styled in an abnormal mullet, but as people commented it was cute/awesome on him and wouldn't work with anyone else. Like how Roxas could pull off a cat collar with a bell better than most girls without it being overly kinky. But that was beside the point…

Demyx waved goodbye to himself, only catching the deeper meaning of it as he left the house, gel, toothbrush and sitar in hand. He had left a note on the fridge for his younger sister, and asked for her to call him.

Seated comfortably next to Xigbar and cuddling his sitar, he closed his eyes as Xaldin pulled from the house. He refused to open them even when Xigbar asked if he wanted to look at it one last time. The scar-faced man was kind to Demyx, and he couldn't leave that fact alone. There was something about the attention that made him happy and giggly inside.

* * *

**A/N:** I was seriously considering making Xiggy walk in on Axel and Demyx kissing...but it just didn't seem to work too well. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** God, this chapter is so short XD; Sorry about that, really.

_RikuSora_: Yeah...I'll admit that I forgot about that -sweatdrop- So it might be Chapter 10-ish when I get around to that. I noticed that I tend to get wordy sometimes, and the chapters are often only two pages long. -sighs-

_greywings2_: I'm serious, you must be my favorite reviewer _ever_. You always make me laugh, and I'm not sure if I'm supposed to XD; I'm trying to figure out how this all works out: you review, next day I post. -shrugs- The world may never know...

Thank yall for your reviews and alerts! -bows-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH still, sorry. I'm not even sure you'd actually _want_ me to, anyway...

* * *

They were on the freeway when Demyx started picking at his sitar. Unaware of the eyes that were watching him, he began to sing along, his voice heavenly. In his mind, he could hear the beating of drums and the strums of an electric guitar, creating a perfect, melodious background. He even paused his singing to imagine the solos taking place. When he was done, playing one last chord slowly and softly, he jumped in surprise as Xigbar and Axel clapped. 

"You have a beautiful voice." Xigbar commented, eyeing him. Demyx blushed under his one-eyed gaze, and smiled sheepishly.

"Th-thanks…" he muttered. Axel chuckled.

"Y'know, it's hard to believe that you're in a record-selling band sometimes, Dem." he said. Demyx laughed.

"Yeah, well…I lose myself on stage. And there isn't just one or two people listening, it's a whole bunch of them. It's…different. Less pressure, I guess." he explained, a hint of shyness in his tone.

Axel shrugged. "Still. Plus, you look more innocent right now than you do on your CD cover." he said, grinning. Xigbar raised his eyebrow while Demyx blushed.

"A-Axel!"

"It's true."

"…Do either of you have this CD with you?"

Demyx, flustered, stared at Xigbar with disbelief. "Wh-wh-what?!"

Xigbar blinked and repeated his question. "Do either of you have the CD right now? I'd like to see how you don't look so innocent."

"You don't need to!"

"Aw, but Demyx! Those pants were so cute on you!" Axel butted in with a long whine, forcing away a small grin. Demyx gaped at him.

Xigbar grinned. "What kind of pants would he have to wear to get you to whine like that, Axel?"

"Well, they were practically squeezing his tight little ass and his cro—"

"Axel!"

"What?"

"Quit it!"

Axel grinned. "Why should I?"

Demyx was blushing furiously now. "Because you're embarrassing me!"

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're flustered!"

"Axel!!"

Axel laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll just _show_ Xigbar when we get there."

Demyx crossed his legs and huffed, looking stubbornly out the window. "If you must." he muttered, sulking. Xigbar could not stop grinning.

"Is it _that_ bad?"

Axel smirked devilishly. "It's damn sexy, that's what it is."

"_How_ sexy?"

"Some of my friends who don't know him are convinced that Demyx is a slut."

That's when Demyx vowed utter vengeance on Axel, and hopelessly tried to come up with blackmail on the redhead while ignoring Xigbar's wolf-whistles and Xaldin's shocked choking noise.

But he couldn't help but smile. He already felt at home…in this speeding black Hummer with his ex and two strong, older gun-wielding men as his company. It was strange how comfortable he felt, really.

It was even stranger when his head dropped down onto Xigbar's shoulder and he didn't feel the least bit shy or embarrassed about it. In fact, it felt quite…_nice_ being so close to the older man.

The last thing Demyx remembered about that day before he fell asleep curled up at Xigbar's side, cuddling his sitar like a large teddy bear was the faint, deep whisper of 'goodnight' in his ear as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sixth chappie:3 Have fun!

_Darkness Princess:_ XDD I thought I told you! Nuu! Don't send Cloud after me! -cowers- Zack or Vincent, yes, but not Cloud! I'll get infected in the brain and start Clouding!

_NinjaMatty:_ -is thinking of drawing said CD cover- XD

_RikuSora: -_looks at last chapter- Um...where does it ever say, "almost perfectly"? And give more details on the "double meaning" thing, dude. Can't be vague when it comes to things like this, y'know -nods-

**Disclaimer:** I still dun own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Hey, Dem. Wake up."

Demyx's eyes squeezed tighter as he groaned, burying his face into something hard and warm yet slightly squishy. He heard a light laugh from somewhere far away.

"Demyx, you gotta get up."

That voice really sounded familiar. It was a young voice, not much older than him, but it was just a little lower compared to his. It had a certain attractive tone to it that he couldn't quite place.

"C'mon, Demyx. Wake up or else I'm raping you."

Demyx's eyes eased open. _Now_ he knew who it was. Under normal circumstances the threat would have been taken seriously and he'd have leapt straight to his feet, but Demyx felt too protected to believe it.

Wait, protected? By what?

"Demyx, we can't get Xigbar up without you up first." Axel explained from somewhere. Demyx flailed his hand lazily over in Axel's general direction and felt to see if his sitar was still in his arms. It hadn't really budged in the time he had been asleep. He blinked a few times to get his vision to focus, and it was then he realized what Axel had said. Why did they need him up to get Xigbar up?

Oh…that's right…

Demyx looked up, past a few strands of loose hair, and was staring at a jagged scar. He felt an urge to touch it, but was too tired to even attempt it. Then he wanted to kiss it, but that was just way too weird. He stuck with staring at it.

"Demyx, I've threatened your virginity. Don't make me threaten your sitar."

Demyx could just _feel_ the smirk on Axel's face as he said that. He groaned louder and kicked his leg out, but made no contact. Damn.

"I'm up…" he mumbled into Xigbar's shoulder, pulling his sitar farther away from Axel's possible reach. Axel chuckled.

"Silly. You gotta _sit _up to be completely up."

Demyx shook his head. "Why? I'm comfy…"

"Well, Xig's gotta go somewhere, like…right now. And, yeah. He needs to haul some serious ass."

Just as Demyx started to push himself up after switching sitar-holding arms, Xigbar's head flopped to the side since Demyx's was no longer holding it up. Demyx gasped, startled. He smiled nervously when he realized Xigbar was still asleep and giggled softly.

"You're weird, Xigbar." he whispered, his nose just barely touching Xigbar's. He smiled one last time at the sleeping man, and began to edge his way towards the open car door where Axel stood with a misplaced grin.

"You two sleep like babies." he said, a sort of stiffness to his voice. Demyx laughed shyly.

"Aw, whatever. What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

Demyx blinked at him. "Seriously?"

Axel nodded. "Yep."

Demyx shrugged it off and hopped down to the ground. "So where do I go?"

"Follow me. Xaldin can wake Sleeping Beauty up."

Demyx chuckled. It was then he noticed he was some place different. It was a gigantic white mansion with so many floors Demyx thought it was a castle at first glance. Caught up in his awe of the housing, he failed to notice that Axel had walked ahead of him, and was halfway up the stairs that began a few yards away. He nearly freaked out when he _did_ finally take note of Axel's position. He readied himself to run, and just as he lifted his foot his upper arm was grabbed from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall back into someone's chest.

"You're pretty weird yourself, Demyx." Xigbar whispered huskily in his ear. Demyx blushed but grinned.

"You heard me?"

"I guess. Where are you heading off to so fast?"

"Following Axel somewhere."

Xigbar stared down at Demyx for a moment before letting go of his arm and helping him stand upright. "I'll come visit you as soon as I get off. Okay, little dude?"

Demyx smiled. "Of course! I'll be waiting."

Ruffling Demyx's hair, Xigbar wore a tired grin. He left without another word, and Demyx took off running after Axel, who by this time was at the door and just then realizing that the blonde was nowhere near him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just updating before I go to Idaho I'll be gone for a week-ish, so I thought I'd give yall this before I left -smiles-

_Ninja Matty_: Just an FYI, it's getting sketched out right now -smiles-

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm borrowing a copy of the first game, though -grins-

* * *

"You get lost, Dem?" he asked with a smirk once Demyx reached the top of the ungodly length of steps. Demyx took a quick breather before laughing nervously.

"Nah. Xigbar woke up and we talked for a second." he explained, smiling. Axel stared at him for a moment, contemplating. He seemed to be vacillating between options, and didn't really act as if he had chosen one when he turned to unlock and open the large white door.

"What'd he say to you?" he asked as casually as he could, leading Demyx into the mansion. Demyx yawned briefly.

"Nothin' much. Said he'd come visit me later."

Axel faltered in his walking, almost as if he was about to stop but decided not to. His shoulders tensed and he shoved his fists into his pockets.

"Visit you?"

Demyx nodded as he stared in utter awe around the entrance room. The place was so damn big…

"Yeah, that's what he said."

Axel looked over his shoulder at the gaping Demyx. "Do you even know where I'm taking you?" he asked with a small grin. He really didn't like thinking about the idea of Xigbar being alone with Demyx.

Demyx snapped his attention back to Axel and flushed. "Uhhh…no?"

Axel chuckled and seemed to relax slightly. "Just follow me. We're going to your new room." he said. Demyx smiled and trotted to catch up with the redhead.

"I get my own room?"

"Yeah. You can decorate it yourself, but it's got just about everything you need."

"Really? Sweet!"

Axel led Demyx up about two flights of stairs and down seven different hallways before he started naming/numbering off rooms.

He started with the end of the hallway. "That door way down there is Xemnas's room. Number I." Demyx nodded. He discovered that he always had a strange urge to giggle at Xemnas's name, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"There are twelve other rooms…" Demyx noted. Axel nodded.

"So far we only have nine, but we plan on recruiting, or rather taking, four more. May I continue?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Kay, on the left is Xigbar's room, Number II. Across from him is Xaldin, Number III. The next left beside Xigbar is Vexen, Number IV. Then it just does that for the rest. V is Lexaeus, VI is Zexion, VII is Saix, I'm VIII and you're IX. Got it memorized?" Axel explained.

Demyx laughed. "For the most part…so we're across from each other?"

Axel nodded. "Pretty much. Don't worry, I won't sneak in and rape you in your sleep, little Dem-Dem." he joked, rubbing Demyx's head. Demyx smiled.

"Okay! That works for me!"

Axel smiled softly at him and led him down the hallway to his room. He planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek before patting his back. "Goodnight, Demyx. I'm going to finish up some stuff so I'll see ya when I see ya. You just knock on my door or anyone else's other than Saix, Xaldin or Xemnas if you need help, okay?"

Demyx was trying to force his blush down from the kiss. "Okay. Thank you very much, Axel. It means a lot to me."

Axel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah. See ya, Dem." he said tiredly and walked off with a wave. Demyx waved back and turned to his door. The Roman numerals of IX were elegantly yet darkly and simply carved onto the wood. He looked around and noticed that no one had their names on their doors, so he assumed that it wasn't necessary. He turned the knob and the door creaked open eerily.

He stepped cautiously in to find the room completely dark. His hand groped the wall for a light switch, and when he found it and flicked it up, he stared at the vastness of his room.

It was huge! Like…monster huge!

A king-sized bed with a very comfortable-looking mattress sat in the corner with white sheets, comforter and fluffed-up pillows neatly made to perfection. A dresser was pressed against the opposite wall, and a desk sat in between the two. A window was just above the desk, a feature that Demyx was extremely excited about. He spotted a closed closet and another door, to which led to a bathroom, he guessed. He couldn't believe he was getting this for free, or if there was a price he wasn't really dwelling on it. This was just too incredible for him to put a damper on.

All his stuff had been brought in, so all he had to do was unpack it all. He got to work immediately, finding that it passed the time better than just sitting around. He tried to hide all the skimpy clothing in the bottom—and humongous—drawer of his dresser beneath the white comforter he had stuffed in there just before. He set up his musical equipment around the room, thankful for the abundance of convenient outlets.

When he explored his bathroom, he found that it was spotless—and white. Very white. He shrugged it off and set up his little area around the sink. His hair gel went into a small drawer along with a comb and brush. When he looked to his left, he noticed the large shower and when to investigate it.

He swore that he could fit about six people in the damn thing.

When he finally left the bathroom, he admired his handiwork around the room. _His_ room. Of course, there would have to be some repainting and such. That much white would kill anybody in time. Blue was very much needed.

Demyx plopped onto his bed, giggling at how perfectly bouncy and squishy it was. He kicked his feet over the edge, smiling and feeling like a little kid again. He grabbed his alarm clock from his duffle bag, which he had tossed on the bed earlier, plugged it in and set it on the bed stand, admiring it for a moment before beginning to set it. He checked his cell phone for the time and a message popped up informing him that he had five missed calls.

"I'll check that later…" he muttered and clicked out. The time was displayed at the top-right of the screen, so in his clock-button pressing he failed to notice a figure standing in his doorway. When he finished he placed the clock back where it was, staring at the time in bold red numbers.

Demyx then became so caught up in checking his missed calls list and text message inbox that he didn't hear his door being shut and the footsteps taken towards him. But when the person bounced onto the bed next to him he jumped with a small scream, startled. His heart was beating horribly and he pouted at the man next to him.

* * *

Next chapter will have some yaoi in it...-giggles- 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** -squeals- Thank you guys for your reviews/alerts/favs!! -tear- So happy ish me...anyway, this is the first yaoi chapter :3 Yay. Find it ironic, though. Chapter _8_, XigDem...poor Axel XD;;;

_Shadow ShiningHeart_: -giggles- Thank you! I like how you mentioned Xiggy even though he wasn't -coughdirectlycough- in chapter 7 XD Makes me happy. And I'm glad you like whiny Axel :3 He's fun XD

_Ninja Matty_: Yeah...but it was fun :D -still working on CD cover-

_Van 'n' Kim_: You mentioned Xiggy, too!

_Schus Soft Insanity_: Glad you like it! -bows- And you're hooked?? -blushes- Yay!

_greywings2_: ...You're still my favorite reviewer. Can't figure out why, but you are XD

**Disclaimer:** Meeeeeee no ownie the Kingdom Hearts. But I _did_ just get the CoM game for GBA :D -is so happy-

* * *

"That wasn't nice, Xigbar." he said. Xigbar laughed and patted his back. 

"Ah, kid. You gotta learn that we're not all nice here. That was really funny, y'know." he said with his feral grin. Demyx sighed as he pocketed his phone.

"I guess…"

"Plus, we gotta pick on the new kid. Axel was becoming too smart for us, anyway."

Demyx actually laughed at that despite that it promised him more teasing in the future. He sighed and fell back, staring absently up at the ceiling. Xigbar watched him carefully, having to turn so he could see him with his good—and only—eye.

"So what did you have to go do?"

Xigbar blinked. "Hm?"

Demyx folded his arms under his head. "Before you woke up, Axel said that you had to haul ass somewhere, and then when you got out of the car you told me you had to go do something. What was it?"

Xigbar thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Had to talk to Xemmy 'bout something. Nothing big, little dude!"

Demyx laughed softly. "M'kay. Just curious."

"Really, now?" Xigbar asked, lowering himself next to Demyx. Demyx raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I've always been like that. Curious, nosey. My sister prefers nosey since I used to sneak into her room all the time when we were little." he said, oblivious to Xigbar's face coming closer and closer. Well, oblivious until the scarred man pushed his upper body up with his arm and was hovering over him, staring down with his one, half-lidded eye. Demyx's breath hitched. The last time he had been _this_ close to a guy—or anyone, at that—was when he and Axel were together. Needless to say, he was frozen.

Xigbar's lips curled up slightly into a wry smile. He looked almost apologetic with his eyebrows slanted down the way they were. His ponytail threatened to fall over his shoulder, but even that wasn't distracting enough for Demyx to be able to look away from the one-eyed gaze Xigbar was giving him. Their noses were only centimeters apart, and once again Demyx's limbs weren't in a hurry to get away. He stayed put, staring right back up at the older man.

Xigbar had a pretty eye. It was golden with a light brown starburst around the pupil, and a darker shade of gold lining the edge of his iris. Demyx was nearly breathless at the beauty alone.

Caught up in mentally describing and admiring the color of Xigbar's eye, Demyx barely noticed Xigbar edging closer and closer until their noses touched, which snapped him from his trance. His face flushed red and warm, and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips nervously. But in the process of the habit, he had grazed against Xigbar's lips. The touch sped up his heart beat, and he could only stare with wide sea-green eyes, waiting for Xigbar's response.

Somehow, he wasn't expecting a kiss.

And he most certainly wasn't expecting himself to have kissed back.

Demyx's mind was muddled as Xigbar took control of the kiss. He merely followed his movements, and tried to make his own sometimes just to keep himself from melting into the sheets. Upon their own accord, Demyx's arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Xigbar's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Xigbar's lips were rough and they held Demyx's bruised ones carefully between them, as if they were fragile and needed to be handled with such gentle firmness. His tongue was longer than Demyx was used to of Axel, and once it plunged into his mouth the blonde gasped in surprise. The inner walls of his mouth were being licked and probed, and his own tongue attempted to wrestle with it, only succeeding in being completely dominated.

Not that Demyx minded, of course. Being under Xigbar had a certain appeal to it.

When Xigbar pulled back from the kiss, Demyx almost whined for him to return. But those tough lips, previously attacking his own, assaulted his exposed neck, kissing and sucking and biting, causing Demyx to let out a long moan. Heat rose up to his face and down to his groin and all he wanted right then was for Xigbar to ravish him like no one had _ever _been ravished before. His hips rose up as he arched his back and moaned, overcome with a brand new level of want and intimacy.

Wait…why was this new? Didn't he and Axel get this far, too? And…why was he even _letting_ Xigbar's hand slide up his shirt _right now_ when it took Axel almost a _year_ to be allowed to? The lips on his neck, then the teeth around his collarbone, the hand rubbing his chest, the fingers squeezing his nipples, the hips pressing down against his, the entire scenario was overwhelming!

And it was all Xigbar. Not Axel. It was the man whom he had just met hours ago doing this to him. Not the ex-boyfriend he had known since junior high. All of it, every want, every need, every ounce of lust he was feeling was because of Xigbar.

"Xi…Xigbar…uh…" Demyx moaned, his eyes half-closed. "Xig…Xigba-ah!"

Xigbar slid Demyx's two shirts up past his torso, where his calloused fingertips traced his abs and fingered around the girlish bend of his hips. He pushed himself up slightly with his other arm to look Demyx in the eye, and paused when he realized just what he was doing.

Demyx whimpered painfully when the heat of Xigbar's body left him cold and lonely. He opened his eyes to search for the scarred man, and found him sitting up next to him, his face in his hand. Demyx sat up as well and touched Xigbar's shoulder, still panting lightly. Xigbar lifted his head and looked at him, having to turn his head completely.

Demyx didn't need to speak. Xigbar could understand what he wanted to say just by staring into his eyes. He leant over and kissed Demyx again, this time softly and gently. Demyx returned it, leaning forward.

"Kid…" Xigbar muttered when he pulled back again. Demyx blinked at him, his cheeks tainted with a shade of red and tiny beads of sweat rolling down his temple and forehead. The gunman gazed at him, and felt a strong, obscene urge to push the boy back onto the bed and pound him into it until they both couldn't take it anymore.

"Xig…Xigbar…" Demyx breathed, leaning in for another kiss. Possibly on a normal basis, Xigbar would have pushed him away in order to get his thoughts straightened out, but he accepted the kiss, though he didn't return it. Demyx retreated back, staring at him with curiosity.

Xigbar didn't really have an explanation for initiating all that just happened. He honestly just acted on instinct. Apparently Demyx had too when a wave of realization washed over his red face.

"Xigbar…what…what just…?" he stammered out softly. Xigbar shrugged.

"I…I don't know, kiddo. I…I need to think a little." he finalized and stood up, turning to walk towards the door. Demyx jumped up after him and grasped his arm before he could reach the door. Xigbar shifted slightly to look behind him, his eyebrow lifted.

Demyx swallowed and squeezed Xigbar's arm for a moment. "I…" he started, but didn't know how to finish. Xigbar sighed and leant back down, kissing Demyx for the millionth time in less than an hour.

"Our dirty little secret, okay little dude?"

Demyx nodded dumbly and released Xigbar's arm. Xigbar was in the now open doorway when he turned to grin at the teenage blonde.

"Be a good boy, now! Sleep tight." he bid Demyx. Demyx giggled softly and gave a slight dip of his head.

"Good night, Xigbar." he muttered, watching as Xigbar left and shut the door behind him. Demyx waited a few moments before he returned to his bed and fell back on it, reliving the make-out session he had just taken part in.

Was it really wrong that he liked it so much? If not, then was it wrong that it had been Xigbar, a practical stranger, that had drowned him in the sea of pleasure he had just previously felt?

Demyx fell asleep with his questions unanswered. He'd worry about it when he woke up later that day…

* * *

I...hope that wasn't too fast for yall XD;;; 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Kinda wordy chapter, sorry -sweatdrop- Couldn't update the past couple of weeks because I was away in Japan -smiles-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Demyx groaned when he opened his eyes, only to shut them again. He could already tell without looking at his clock that he barely had any sleep. He turned on his left side and reached out for said clock, but his hand only met a wall. Tired, he felt around lazily, finding it odd that there was even a wall there in the first place. Usually when he woke up his alarm clock was right there on his left…

That was when he remembered where he was. It didn't sink in for a moment, so the only action he did about it was turn over on his right and snatch his alarm clock to peer at the boxy red numbers. Nine o' clock in the morning. Just great. Demyx pulled up the time in his head when he fell asleep, and deduced that he only got five hours of sleep. The extra-long nap from yesterday didn't count.

Demyx sat up and placed his clock back on the bedside table. He looked around, eyes half-lidded, and snapped awake when his memory finally sunk in. He leapt form his bed and sprinted to his bathroom, completely shocked. He turned back to stare around the room he was in, and was able to confirm that nearly everything in it belong to him.

"What the fuck…?" he muttered. He hesitantly inched over to the dresser and opened the drawers, picking out clothes to wear that day. Might as well shower before freaking out, right?

Returning to the bathroom, he stared at the shower knobs curiously. He was used to just one…this one had three. Oh well. He fiddled with the knobs for a few minutes until the water was spraying from the showerhead and sighed. _God_ he loved water.

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped in, feeling an odd sense of molestation. He couldn't remember anything to make him feel that way…

His hair always took a while to wash with all the gel in it. But it was sooner or later over with and he grabbed the packaged soap bar in the soap dish with a raised eyebrow.

What, was he in a hotel or something?

He shrugged it off and removed the bar from its paper package, tossing the wrapping onto the toilet next to the shower tub. As he rubbed it over his skin, the molested feeling came back.

_What the heck? _Demyx thought, slightly frustrated. He stared down at his body, not really noticing anything different. Shrugging, he glided the soap up his chest and around his neck. When he hit his collarbone, he flinched. Same with the sides of his neck. Unable to examine the areas clearly, Demyx opted to wait until he was done with his shower to check it out.

After turning off the water he stepped out, grabbing a towel from the towel rack and throwing his hair back into a ponytail with the ponytail holder he had around his wrist. In a rush, he loosely tied the towel around his waist and quickly began wiping steam from the large glass mirror above his sink. He gasped at what he saw.

Bite marks were clear-as-day around his collarbone and neck, along with a few hickeys. The smaller ones he could hide with his shirt or hair, but the gigantic one right below his jaw was going to be practically impossible to hide. Damn, who did this to hi—

Oh, yeah. Xigbar.

Demyx's heartbeat raced. That was right. He and Xigbar…they made out earlier that morning. And Demyx had a sinking feeling that it could have gone farther if neither of them had stopped it. He put his hand over the biggest hickey. He didn't want to look at it. The mark made him feel sluttish, and it was the last thing he ever wanted Axel to see.

Oh shit. Axel.

Though Demyx knew that he and Axel were no longer together—_he_ was the one who dumped the redhead, after all—he did _not_ want him to see anything close to a love bite that wasn't from him. Let's just say that Axel not only had a bit of a bipolar issue, but he also had a…temper. That was really the only way Demyx could describe it. Axel wasn't possessive, not at all. He just got…jealous easily.

Panicking, Demyx hurriedly pulled on his boxers and torn, baggy black cargo pants, knowing that the low-cut shirt he had picked out would _not_ hide Xigbar's traces from that morning.

He dug through his clothes, searching for something that would at least cover the majority of the blemishes. Finding a suitable shirt he threw it on and looked into the mirror. It was a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a shapeless turtleneck that just about hid all the blue and purple splotches.

Except for that humungous one that was still in plain sight.

Demyx frowned. He could put a band-aid over it, but how would he explain that?

"_Oh, hey, what's up? Oh, this? Yeah, a gigantic bug-thing came and bit me real bad while I was sleeping in this spotless mansion." Yeah right._ Demyx thought gravely.

As he sighed, he remembered his hair. _Might as well fix it…_

In the bathroom again, he began to comb his hair and gel it at the same time. The longest parts of his hair hung over his shoulders, and he reminded himself to get his hair trimmed soon.

Wait.

Demyx, a new hope fueling his styling fingers, combed and placed strands of hair to curl under his jaw while he pulled the rest back into another ponytail. His extra-long side burns helped as well once he shifted them in a certain way. Stepping back and turning his head at different angles, Demyx found himself satisfied. This would have to do until he thought up an excuse to put a big bandage over the hickey.

Proud of himself, Demyx strode out of his room and down the hall. But when he almost passed the door labeled 'XIII', he realized he had no idea where he was going. He knew where he wanted to go—the kitchen. But how to get there…

He turned around and went browsing the doors. Now who did Axel say _not_ to ask for help? He had a feeling that Axel himself was eating breakfast due to the redhead's love to eat, which was surprising considering his alarming thinness.

Demyx paused at his own door and looked at the one next to his. Number VII…who was Number VII, again? He shrugged and hesitantly shifted over to stand in front of the door. Just as he raised his hand to knock…

"_Please_ tell me you weren't about to knock on Saix's door."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Gah, I almost forgot I had the 10th chapter written XD;; Sorry it's late, been kinda busy-ish lately. Lurv all my reviewers, just don't have time to respond to yall -greater than three-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts still.

* * *

Demyx jumped at the sudden voice. He spun around and saw a boy—no older than him at all—standing there. He had short, grayish blue hair that hung limply over his right eye and the eye that was visible was a bluish-violet shade that reminded Demyx of a gemstone. In the crook of his right arm he balanced a huge book and in his left hand was a grape-flavored Popsicle, the tip of which was cutely held between his thin, pale lips. 

"Uhhh…"

"I'm telling you right now that you would be dead or wishing you were if you did just happen to knock."

His voice was surprisingly low and adult-like for such a small body size. He had muscles, yes, but he was just so damn _petite_. And Demyx could tell that he was probably tons smarter than him even at his young age. His holier-than-thou voice and posture gave it away if the huge Physics book didn't.

"Uhh…"

The boy rolled his eye and sucked on his Popsicle for a moment. He then, with the grace and balance of a prince, glided over towards Demyx and stopped a little in front of him, tipping his head up at an angle to where his left eye was looking upwards.

"I'll make the assumption that you are the new kid around here." he said confidently, shoulders set back and chest stuck out just enough to make him look more superior than he really should have.

"Uhh, yeah."

Demyx was too afraid to form a complete sentence around this guy. He already made him feel stupid just by looking at him! The boy blinked and bit off the tip of his Popsicle, his little pink-purple tongue flicking out to catch it. Demyx wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose or not, but it was making his face heat up quickly.

"So what could you possibly need if you're willing to risk your life by disturbing Saix?" the boy questioned, turning his body slightly more sideways. Demyx swallowed.

"Um, wh-where's the, uh, kitchen?" he stammered out. The boy stared up at him for a moment, amused. Then, sucking on the Popsicle once more, thought something over.

Demyx couldn't believe that anyone could look so _adorable_ when thinking!

The boy bit off more of the icy treat, and a little trail of purple trickled down his chin.

"I can take you there."

Demyx snapped out of his gaze and wiped his mouth. He was about to drool… "Huh?" he said.

"I . Can. Take. You. There."

"O-oh. Thank you, uh…"

The boy's cute little tongue came out again to lick up the residue around his mouth before he spoke. "Zexion."

Demyx smiled warmly and held out his hand. "Hi Zexion. I'm Demyx." he greeted. Zexion stared down at Demyx's hand, the Popsicle back in his mouth. His thin, long and overall girlish fingers let go of the stick and smoothly slid into Demyx's. Demyx smiled as they shook hands and released.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Demyx." Zexion replied, his words perfectly articulated and put together. He then walked—no, glided—towards the door across the hall. Demyx looked up to find that it was the roman numerals of VI engraved on the door.

"Umm…Zexion?"

Zexion turned his upper body to give Demyx a calculating stare. "Yes, Demyx?"

"I, uh, thought you were taking me to the—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to put this book up. If you wouldn't mind waiting…"

Demyx grinned. "Not at all! Go ahead!"

Zexion's lips, now stained with smudges of purple, curled up into a small smile. "Very well, then." he spoke softly. He then disappeared into his room, and Demyx could hardly see inside. But from what he could see, Zexion's favorite colors seemed to be black and blue…

Demyx resisted the urge to start singing "Emo Kid" at the top of his lungs. He stuck with humming it very, very quietly...

"I'm not emo."

But apparently not quiet enough. Demyx flushed, embarrassed that he had been caught. "Ah, I-I'm sorry…I-I'm the lead singer of my band, and, well, I just, uh, couldn't, y'know, um, help myself…and…yeah…"

Zexion reappeared, giving Demyx a slightly amused look. He sucked on his Popsicle as he shut his door behind him and began walking down the hallway. Demyx trailed after him, although hesitantly. What if he had hurt Zexion's feelings and he was mad at him? Did he just screw up his chance to make a new friend? Demyx was torn up inside at these possibilities.

"So where did Xigbar kidnap you from?"

Demyx jumped with joy when he heard Zexion's voice. He laughed nervously, and subconsciously rubbed the hickey that Xigbar had left.

"My job. I worked at a guitar shop as the cashier." he replied. Zexion nodded. "What about you, Zexion? Did Xigbar come to get you, too?"

Zexion was silent for a minute. "…No. He didn't."

Demyx nodded slightly. He wasn't going to ask about the pause in Zexion's answer. Must've been an emo thing…he sounded like there was a huge story behind it.

"Hm. So what do you guys eat for breakfast 'round here?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. Zexion looked back at him, Popsicle halfway gone and lodged in his small mouth. He slid it out slowly to make sure there was nothing dripping once it left his mouth. Demyx swore that if Zexion kept being so innocently suggestive he'd have to take away the Popsicle and never let the small boy have another one ever again. Ever.

…Or at least around him.

"Well, it depends. At around eight Xaldin and I cook breakfast and leave it out for you guys to come eat if you want. Otherwise just dig around in the pantry or the fridge. The only time we ever have to have meals together is dinner and on special occasions." Zexion explained before eyeing Demyx oddly. "But…you do realize that it's almost eleven, correct?"

Demyx laughed. "Well, I guess to me when I wake up it's breakfast time. But I guess it's brunch now, huh?"

Zexion blinked at him. "Sure."

"So you cook with Xaldin?" Demyx asked carefully. Zexion nodded.

"And then I cook dinner. He cuts the vegetables for me then." he replied, sucking on his Popsicle again. Demyx nodded slowly.

"Yeah…Axel told me to be nice to Xaldin because he's the cook." he said. When there was no response from Zexion, Demyx hastily added, "But that doesn't mean I won't be nice to you! Not at all!" He chuckled again nervously, hoping that Zexion understood his babbling. Zexion looked at him, a small grin forming around the Popsicle.

Slipping it out again, Zexion said, "I understand what you meant. Axel probably didn't want to confuse you by telling you that there were two cooks and not just Xaldin. Don't worry so much, okay? Breathe a little."

Demyx smiled, a blush forming across his cheeks. "Okay. I can do that."

Zexion smirked before continuing to eat his treat. Demyx began looking around the hallway, humming softly. He fought against humming the "Emo Kid" song now that it was stuck in his head. So here he was, humming "Home On The Range".

Home…

Parents…sister…friends…

Oh, shit.


End file.
